Depths of The Earth
by mystjade
Summary: One Hatch, too many secrets, and a spy with issues. An unconventional Alias Crossover, that starts after the lost Seson finale ends.


**Disclaimer: All Recognizable Characters belong to J.J. Abrams and ABC.**

This Begins right after Exodus (The season finale) ends.

**Jack POV:**

I went down the Hatch, descending slowly, first using the rungs. Then tying a rope to the last unbroken rung, I shimmied down. The light from the glow stick, that I had stuck between my teeth barley making visible, the outlines of the walls around me. I could hear Locke behind me, or rather above me.

No one was above him. Kate hadn't gone through the hatch yet, she was waiting for our shout to affirm that the hatch was a safe place to hide out, so that she could run and tell the other survivors. My Feet hit the bottom, with a clank. I stepped away from the rope, my glow stick carrying hand outstretched, so that I could illuminate all that I could see.

There were just steel walls, and a switch, I flipped the switch, and slowly lights went on a round me, long thin fluorescents, Lit the halls. No light dared to go up the ladder though.

"Hmm" Locke commented from behind me, he did not elaborate on the meaning of hmmm.

"Kate" I shouted "It looks safe go get the others, Bring another rope, Clair and the Baby might need to be lowered down"

"O.K. " She shouted her voice slightly hoarse, I looked at Locke, then down the tunnel. What was this place, I wondered along the corridors that were painted hospital white, now slightly damaged and dirtied by time. There was a mettle door at the end of the hall. I tried, and failed to open it. Locke tried a nether slightly less formidable looking door and it swung open easily. He stepped through the door.

And screamed the loudest scream, I had ever heard. Locke is not the screaming type, the killing type, maybe. The screaming type, never - till now. I ran towards the door and Locke. When I looked through the door, I saw lacks foot caught by some huge gray mechanical hand. That had apparently sprouted out of the wall.

Shit, I reached out, looking for anything to use as a weapon. I found a broom behind the door. What The Hell is this place? Not really having time to question the meaning of life, I stabbed the gray Robert arm with the broom handle. The robot arm without losing its grip on Locke. Swung towards me broke through the broom handle and smacked me across the chest.

I flew across the room hitting one of the wall's feet first. I could practically here my bones crack on impact. I stayed on the ground, the arm from hell now ignoring me, as it Tightened it's grip on Locke. Lock had stopped screaming, and was just putting up with the arm. Like it was a mosquito, or some other triviality

I began to get up, my heart pounding, my knee throbbing, and just then someone burst through the door. He ran in, but the minute he saw the arm he made a dive to the ground, and moved forward, half sliding, half crawling from there: towards the arm.

Whatever sensors the arm had couldn't seem to detract the man, perhaps because he was lower then the sensors. So the arm stayed still, holding Locke out into the middle of the room. I stayed on the ground knowing better then to mess up his plan by standing. The man, whose face I recognized vaguely from the plane, and the back, but whose name I didn't know, slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out something shiny.

My eyes focused, and I could see that it was a knife. The man, then in one swift moment trusted the knife at the arm, not at the protective shielding but at the cracks in the shielding that allowed it to move, The knife stuck and the arm stopped moving. But the death grip it had on Locke remained the same, I stood up and moved towards Locke, and the man with a familiar face but no name. I began prying the hand of Locke one finger at a time. The man stood up and helped me.

"How did you get here, and who the hell are you?" I said to the man. Not daring to look in his eyes when I spoke, they were sad beyond my comprehension.

"I followed you," The man said, as Locke fell to the floor with a thump. The man extended his hand to me ' Hi, I am Michael Vaughn'

**Next Time:** The first installment Of Vaughn's flashbacks, with an appearance by none other then Sydney Bristow.

**Please Review**


End file.
